Just Come Back To Me
by darklady26
Summary: Used to be "I try as Hard as I can" ... A night at a club, Cameron signing her heart out and House starting to realize that she's everything he wants ... What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

So this used to be "I try as Hard as I can" ... but the farther I got with the story, the more I realized I wanted to change a few things. So I decided to just start from scratch. A new title and some slightly different content in the chapters ...

Please enjoy and Don't forget to leave one of those lovely little review things ...

Catch ya Later ... Darklady26

* * *

(Alison's POV)

"Breathe." I whispered to myself. "Just breathe." I couldn't believe that I was actually doing this. It had taken Ann and Janice a grand total of two days to get me to cave. All the 'your voice is amazing' and 'come on it'll be fun', had taken its toll and I'd finally agreed. So here I stood behind stage watching as my sister stood in front of the small café signing and playing her guitar.

It was something that Ann was used to, performing in front of large groups of people. She was a professional dancer, but like most of my family she could also sing. It was a song that had been just recently heard on American Idol, Terrified. I smiled as I realized how fitting a song it was for her and Janice.

The crowd erupted in applause as the last notes vibrations ceased to carry throughout the room. My own eyes tearing up as I looked at Janice's face, filled with love and devotion for my sister. I hugged Ann as she came off the stage, slipping her guitar off her shoulder as the Master of Ceremonies announced me. "Knock'em dead Ally and I'll see ya when you're done." She said with a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the back.

On shaking knees I went to the mike, glad that I was covered by the thick curtains for a just a few seconds longer. "Come on Allison … you survived Gregory House … this is nothing." I said with a smile as the band started to play and the curtains were pulled back, revealing me to the crowd that had gathered.

_As I walk this land of broken dreams _

_I have visions of many things _

_Happiness is just an illusion_

_Filled with sadness and confusion_

_What becomes of the broken hearted _

_Who had love that's now departed? _

_I know I've got to find _

_Some kind of peace of mind _

_Maybe _

The song had been a favorite of mine since I'd first heard it after Danny had died. I stood in front of the mike stand, unmoving. It wasn't a song that was to be over done with a dramatic performance. It was about feeling, about truly asking and praying for something that you'd lost.

I didn't have the rasp that Joan Osborne's voice did, I realized as I started to belt out the notes. I had a broken heart though, my pain evident in the undertones of my voice. I had lost my husband and naturally I knew that was what my sisters would think this song was for.

_The fruits of love grow all around _

_But for me they come a tumblin' down_

_Everyday heartaches grow a little stronger _

_I can't stand this pain much longer _

_I walk in shadows _

_Searching for light_

_Cold and alone_

_No comfort in sight_

_Hoping and praying for someone to care_

_Always moving and going no where_

_What becomes of the broken hearted_

_Who had love that's now departed?_

_I know I've got to find _

_Some kind of peace of mind _

_Maybe _

I could picture him, sitting across from me his words cold and cruel, cutting into me like no knife ever would. _"You don't love … you need." _Those words haunted my dreams and were the cause of many tear filled nights.

_I'm search though I don't succeed, _

_But someone look, there's a growing need. _

_Oh, he is lost, there's no place for beginning, _

_All that's left is an unhappy ending. _

_Now what's become of the broken hearted_

_Who had love that's now departed? _

_I know I've got to find _

_Some kind of peace of mind _

_I'll be searching everywhere_

_Just to find someone to care. _

I shook as I stood behind the mike, silent tears slowly trailing down my cheeks. I fought for a moment pushing my voice past my tears, my pain. I closed my eyes and pretended that those words were never uttered.

_I'll be looking every day _

_I know I'm gonna find a way_

_Nothing's gonna stop me now _

_I'll find a way somehow_

_I'll be searching everywhere_

As the last note faded, I felt the fear of rejection again as the crowd retained their silence. A breath, then another and finally the first clap's vibrations made its way to the stage. More followed and I found myself giving them all a sad smile as I walked off stage, ignoring the hoots and whistles that were begging me for more.

I stepped off stage and Janice wrapped her around me. Her own tears had ruined her perfectly done makeup but there was little more comforting then her black streaked face. "He'll see baby girl." She whispered as Ann stared on confused. "He'll see. Don't you worry baby girl. You won't be searching long."

(Greg's POV)

I could still feel the sting from my furious clapping. I'd been ready to snark and laugh as she stepped out on stage, only to have words escape me. The tears that trailed down her cheeks were mine. The pain that was heard in that song, that turned it into a haunting melody that was so beautiful even the most unbelieving in love ache with her wanting, was caused by my stupidity.

I watched her as she sat with her sisters. A frown pulling at my lips as Wilson nudged me. "Aren't you glad that you came tonight?" He asked, clapping as the next singer started. I ignored him, the singer, the applause, everything but the pain that I saw still clinging to her eyes.

God help me I was an idiot. _"You don't love … you need." _My last desperate attempt to dissuade her from pursuing the possibility of us. It had done more than dissuade her. I looked away, feeling ashamed. I had meant to save her that pain, to avoid the guilt.

"You can fix it." Wilson said to me, bringing me momentarily away from my currently dark thoughts. I turned to him, my face no doubt contorted in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, slightly annoyed that he couldn't just leave me to my misery.

"Don't pretend to play stupid, you're in no way good at it. You can still fix things with Allison." He said, his head nodding in the direction of the three women a few tables ahead of us.

"What do you know about it?" I growled, taking a gracious swallow of my scotch.

"I know a lot more about it then you think. She still loves you House. You could fix this." He said causing me to frown. Just how much did he know? I certainly hadn't told him much about the date. My eyes traveled up to her now laughing face. Had she?

"Well taking advice from a man who's been divorced 4 times can't be the stupidest thing I've done." I said annoyed that I sounded almost desperate. "Alright Jimmy … tell me what I've done and just how I can fix it. So Allison and I can live happily ever after in the gumdrop cottage that the ginger bread man is holding for me."

"Well for one you could stop being such an asshole. I get that you don't want to get hurt again, but you have to realize that she isn't anything like Stacy." He said with a nod towards the stage. "Stacy would never have admitted that you hurt her so deeply, she'd simply find a way to get back at you."

I frowned as I realized that he was right. _"I thought that you were too messed up to love anyone. I was wrong. You just couldn't love me. I'm happy for you." _The words hadn't really meant anything to me at the time. I had been so lost in my attempts to get Stacy back … that I hadn't realized what I was really doing.

Wilson nodded his head and clapped a hand on my back. "I know what you said to her." He said almost sheepishly. I looked up and frowned.

"What time?" I asked, feeling every bit the dickhead I had been.

"She may need you, but she needs you because she loves you." He said causing the bile to rise and tease the back of my throat. Of course, that had been my true moment of glory. The moment where I realized that I wasn't falling for her, I'd fallen. That somehow, even with my shoving her and beating her verbally and emotionally, she had managed to get in.

She'd gotten past all of my walls. Somehow finding the cracks and kinks in my shields, and slipping inside. I couldn't help but admit that it felt right, she felt right. I didn't believe in things like soul mates and true love. Happy endings were just stories that hadn't finished yet, but … Allison.

I looked up to the table that she was sitting at and felt my gut clench. She was heading towards the stage again. Beside me Wilson sat unsurprised with a slight frown on his face. "You didn't tell me was going to be doing more than one song." I said somewhat accusingly. He shrugged.

"I didn't know, but I'm not surprised. Did you hear the applause? The crowd loved her." He clapped as she took the stage a second time. "She's the real deal House." He said seriously. "She's intelligent, gorgeous, caring, and in love with you. Stop trying to keep from hurting her and getting hurt and realize that you guys are both already hurting." He said sternly, all applause and yelling stopping as she was announced again.

(Allison's POV)

_If I hold out my hand _

_Would it change where you're standing now? _

_Just come back to me _

_Leave all you've found _

_That's keep your heart on the ground _

_Just come back to me_

_So afraid for love to come around your heart again _

_When it's the only thing you need _

_Just come back to me _

I sang the song quietly, sitting with my sister's guitar playing for myself. I looked out into the quiet crowd and pictured him there. I didn't notice what he was wearing, quickly finding myself drowning in those perfect blue eyes.

I ignored everything else. The bright lights that almost blinded and cooked me, the beads of sweat that gathered at the base of my skull, and the hundreds of eyes that were staring up at me all faded away as I sang my heart again.

_Calling out your name _

_Wishing you could do the same _

_Just come back to me _

_Whatever it takes_

_I will wait until my dying day _

_Just come back to me _

_So afraid for love to come around your heart again_

_When it's the only thing you need _

_Just come back to me _

I closed my eyes, remembering the kiss. I forgot about the cancer, about the lies, and just remembered the feeling of him against my lips. He was warm and hard, his scent clean and fresh as it washed over me.

_This is my only hope_

_That the love, that will not let me go _

_Will find its way back into your life _

I opened my eyes and stood, walking towards those blue eyes that held the love I was singing for. I smiled as my voice grew stronger and my heart a bit lighter. It didn't matter that I had imagined him there, that I was forcing his eyes to soften as I sang about something that he had denied ever feeling for me.

_So I will not close my eyes _

_Until I see you by my side _

_Loving me tonight _

_If I hold out my hand _

_Would it change where you're standing now? _

_Just come back to me_

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

I growled as I walked into the hospital the next morning. Ann and Janice had taken me off the stage after my last song and dragged me to every bar within walking distance of my apartment until 2 hours before I was supposed to be at work. I'd stopped drinking sometime around 1 in the morning, but I'd had my fair share of alcohol before that.

I was a bit hung over. My head was aching, my stomach was turning, and all I wanted was a cup of hot coffee and some Advil. As I stepped off the elevator I was greeted with a paper Starbucks cup. I frowned as I recognized the hand that was holding it out to me. "Chase?"

I'd woken up six months before the wedding day and realized that I couldn't marry him. As the wedding had grown closer and decisions about the food, the music, or the cake needed to be made it became clearer and clearer. He'd been becoming violent and unpredictable.

At first it had been an argument over when to start the coffee maker. The argument had ended and been the end of the coffee maker. It had escalated to a smack across the face when I'd come home an hour after my shift was supposed to be over. I'd woken up the next morning and informed him that it was over. That had been 3 months ago.

"I figured that you'd have been out all night. You know … since your sister is in town." He rolled his eyes at the mention of my sister. Not surprising since she'd always told me that he was an asshole and it would only be a matter of time before he showed his true colors. She still didn't know why I'd broken off the engagement with him.

I frowned as I looked at the coffee. It called to me, my aching head begging me to take what was offered. Then I remembered the look in his eyes as he'd slapped me, the terrifying glint of satisfaction at the blood that appeared on the corner of my mouth and I shook my head. "No thanks." I said, pushing past him and moving towards the locker room.

I couldn't help but jump as I turned the corner. He was spread out on the bench in front of my locker, his cane leaning up against his side and his ear buds in place. I poked his stomach, jumping again as his eyes shoot open and his hand wrap securely around my wrist. "Jesus House, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled as I pulled my hand out of his grasp.

He smirked up at me and I felt my heart begin to race. He took his time taking out his music and sitting up, in true House fashion. I stood over him, trying to ignore my feelings and the way my headache had escalated. To forget that I had any kinds of feelings for the man that was now standing in front of me. I crossed my arms and braced myself for what was to come.

(Greg's POV)

"What the hell am I doing?" I answered. Enjoying the way she growled. "You're the one about to make a poke and run." I said wagging my brows.

She rolled her eyes at me, though I could see the smile working its way to her lips. I smiled myself, enjoying the way her eyes lit up. I shrugged. I hadn't really thought this completely through, which was in and of itself amazing. She smiled and shook her head. "Hiding from Cuddy, your hooker, or both?" I smirked.

"I don't know what Cuddy's wearing today or I might answer one in the same." She blushed and shook her head, but there wasn't any denying that Cuddy's work attire was far from professional.

My eyes roamed over the woman before me. She always looked like a woman, whether in a skirt of a pair of pants. Her blouses were professional as well, showing just enough skin to entice. She drew the eye of every male that was around her, there was no way she would ever be able to stop that. But she managed to keep her wardrobe feminine and sophisticated.

Today she was wearing a black pants suit, with matching vest and a white dress shirt open just enough to show a decent amount of flesh. Her makeup was simple, her hair pulled back from her face but left down. I stood and flicked her hair with my fingers. "Blonde. Why the change?" I asked, finding that my curiosity had finally gotten the better of me.

She turned and shrugged. Taking a thick strand into her hand she looked at the soft curls as if she was studying them. "I got sick of dying it." She answered meeting my eyes. "Believe it or not … I'm a natural blonde." She said with a smirk as she crossed her arms. "That why you're down here? To find out why I suddenly went blonde?"

I shook my head and grabbed the cup of coffee and Advil that I had a feeling she'd need. "A little birdie told me that your sisters were in town. I thought you might need these." I said, watching with pleasure and pride as she gratefully took the coffee and pain killers. She downed the contents of the cup in record time, as I opened my mouth to comment I was shocked to find that an accented voice filled the air instead.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with him?" I rolled my eyes as I recognized Chase's livid tone. "I come in here thinking that you just needed a little time to calm down and here you are again … with him!"

I watched as Allison walked right past him. She hadn't said a word to him, hadn't spared him a glance, or even sighed in his direction. She had simply closed her locker and walked past him, throwing a "thanks for the coffee" over her shoulder to me, as she left. I had moved to do the same thing, only to find myself following him.

(Allison's POV)

I knew that I shouldn't have ignored him. I should have said something to him, looked at him, anything to show him that I'd heard him. But no, I had to be stubborn and to top it off I had to thank House in front of him. Oh yeah … no one had ever accused me of being intelligent. I felt the bruising grip of his hand around my upper arm before I heard his growling whisper in my ear. "What the hell was that?"

"Let go of me Chase." I growled right back, knowing that it was already too late.

"Not until you tell me what the hell you were doing with him!" he said a bit louder, this time drawing House's attention.

"I'm pretty sure I heard her say let go Dr. Chase." House growled as he gripped Chase's wrist tighter and tighter until he let go of my arm.

"God damn it!" He cursed as he held his injured hand. "This has nothing to do with you, House. So mind your fucking business." Chase spat up at the man that had offended him.

"I don't give a shit who's business you think this is or isn't. I'm not going to watch you hurt her because you didn't get your way. My God what are you man … two?"

"Will you two please stop, you're causing a scene in the middle of the hall." I whispered as I looked around. Every nurse, candy striper, patient, and fellow doctor within hearing distance of the pair of them was turned and listening intently to the … conversation.

Chase looked around and smiled. "Why you don't want them all to know that you're whoring yourself out to House?" he crossed his arms. "Or is it that you don't want them to know that even when you're throwing yourself at him … he'd still rather pay for it?"

I felt the breath whoosh out of me. That was nothing like the smack across the face that had woke me up and made me realize that I just couldn't marry him. It was worse. Tears sprung to my eyes, making him a blurry blob of pink flesh and red blood in my vision. As the tears slipped down my face and my vision cleared, so did the haze in my mind.

Pain in my right hand told me that I'd punched him. The screaming and obscene amount of blood running down his face, told me that I'd hit my mark and more than likely broken his nose. I felt arms wrap around me and pulled me away from him, directing me towards the elevators. Heat on both sides of my body, told me that whoever was escorting me wasn't alone.

"Did you see that?" House asked excitedly. "She broke his nose."

"Yeah House, I saw. I came running as soon as I got the text from Marie, saying that you and Chase were screaming at each other on the second floor." Wilson said sounding far less thrilled then House at my boxing impression.

"We weren't screaming at each other … we were yelling and there is a serious difference." House replied in his best valley girl impression.

"Yeah whatever, what I want to know is what the hell happened that she ended up breaking his nose?" Wilson asked as we stopped in front of the elevators to wait for one.

I didn't need to look up to know that House and Wilson were staring at each other over my head. House told him what happened. Wilson in response turned me to face him, forcing my head to up so that I would meet his eyes.

He'd tell me later that I'd looked up at him with such pleading sorrow filled eyes that for a moment he thought to break House's nose. Instead he'd placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and sent me into the elevator on my own. "We'll meet you in my office in a minute." I nodded and pressed the button for his floor. Not bothering to look up at either of them as the doors closed.

(Greg's POV)

It didn't take a brilliant mind to realize that Wilson was about ready to kill me. I'd done it again, somehow. I thought back to what had happened. I hadn't done anything.

"Look before you start yelling at me, I think you should know that I didn't do anything."

"Uh huh, you really expect me to believe that you weren't somehow involved in what happened back there?" Wilson asked as he crossed his arms. I frowned.

"Well of course I was involved. That fucking marsupial had his hand on her … do you think I'm so much of an ass that I would stand by and watch as a guy beat up on a woman. Let alone …" I frowned and looked away. That fucking bastard was too good at getting out conclusions that I hadn't fully comprehended or even accepted yet.

"Let alone … what House? Let alone the woman that you're in love with? Let alone the woman that he never should have had the ability to put a hand on in the first place?" He said slightly growling. "Do you realize what your dumbass has put that girl through? Do you even care?"

"Of course I care. You know damn well that I care about her." Wilson shook his head at me.

"You're right I know that you care. Hell Steve Wonder can see that you two are meant for each other, and so could she at one time. But you know it's kind of hard to believe that someone cares when, after giving them every opportunity to tell you or show you, they've spat in your face." Wilson shook his head and sighed. "Caring about someone isn't just about realizing you care about them, but letting them know that you do."

"I let her know!" I growled back, remembering when she'd had to play death's angel.

"Really … a squeeze on the shoulder implies that you're proud of someone, not that you'll be there if they need someone to talk to." Wilson said crossing his arms and looking at me as though I were a child that had gotten caught with my hand on the cookie jar that I'd been forbidden to touch.

"I'm not the warm gooey feelings kind of person." I said looking away, unable to meet his eyes. "You know that. I can't do it, I couldn't even do it with Stacy … and she was someone that I was living with."

Wilson sighed and pressed the button for the elevator pulling me into the box as he pressed two buttons. The one for his floor and the one for Cuddy's. "Yeah I know … and there's even more against you this time since I honestly believe that Allison is the one that you're meant to be with." I opened my mouth to respond, to have the Wonder Boy silence me with a look that could have roasted me alive. "Even if you don't believe in Soul Mates and I realize that you don't … you have to admit that there is something special … different between the two of you."

The doors opened for his floor and I stepped off, only half surprised when he didn't get off along with me. "So what am I supposed to do?" I asked feelings as though my heart were about to pound out of my chest.

"Why don't you start by asking her if she's hungry and taking her to lunch, and maybe take a look at the hand." He held the doors open for a minute. "It's not gonna be easy House, but you and I both know that there isn't anyone else that is going to get under your skin the way she has."

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

I don't think that my tongue has ever felt so thick and so dry in my life as it did while I made my way down to Wilson's office. The door was open and the sounds a deep calming breathes could be heard from within. Suddenly it stopped, as if the person who had been breathing a moment before was holding their breath.

I turned the corner into his office and wasn't surprised to see her staring at the door. "Where's Wilson?" I pouted and she blushed. "Not that … oh forget it … just where's Wilson?" She asked again crossing her arms, even as the red started to crawl up her neck and flood her cheeks.

"Is there something else I can get for you? The Boy Wonder is a bit preoccupied at the moment with Medusa's older sister." She smirked and moved a bit closer to me.

"Are you offering?" Her eyes moved over my body, causing parts of me to twitch and harden at the possibilities she was laying out before me.

"Would it matter if I was?" I asked, my voice husky and deep. I kicked myself mentally as I saw the smile spread across her face, she had me and she knew it. "I'm offering lunch and possibly dinner, both out of the Hospital of course. Wilson has gotten us both free passes for the rest of the day." I said with a wiggle of my eyebrows. "We could continue this is a place far less open."

She shook her head laughing, her hand going to her head. I glared at the bruising knuckles of that hand. "It's not as bad as it looks." She said apparently hearing the slight growl that escaped my throat. "It doesn't hurt that much."

I shook my head and took her hand, glaring at the pooling blood beneath her skin with a doctor's eye. "Can you move your fingers alright?" She wiggled her fingers for me and I couldn't help but feel some relief at the sight. "We should probably get some ice on these …" I said, surprised to see her nod.

"Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone ... sorry that this took so long! I don't really have an excuse I can only say that life is in a constant flux and more than willing to throw things in my way. Lol

Anyway ... this is the next chaper in the story ... Lol don't forget to tell me what you think ...

* * *

(_**House Text**_)

(_Allison Text)_

(Alison's POV)

Cuddy texted me just as we got back to my apartment, reassuring me at least that we did have the rest of the day off. She also let me know that I could take the weekend if I needed to, but that House had better have his ass in the clinic come noon Friday. I couldn't help but smirk at his horrified face, or my jaw dropping at his afterthought comment. "How am I supposed to be interested in anything there? When you're going to be at home nursing your hand from punching the Aussie dick?"

I still couldn't help but smile at the thought, even if it was just something he was saying for the S&G's of it. I took a quick shower, somehow feeling dirty after my earlier run in with Chase. After getting dressed in a pair of worn but presentable and slightly flattering jeans and a comfortably fitting T, I walked out into the living room. As I pulled my hair into a messy bun I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I saw him rifling through my things.

I stood leaning against the bookcase behind him my arms crossed as I studied him. For a moment I wondered why he didn't realize that I'd come out of the shower, only to remember that I was still barefoot. So I stood silently watching as my ex-boss, the man that I was head over heels for, the man that could never love me, was looking through my personal affects.

He looked through my more personal books and pictures, taking a photo album off the shelf to finger through my earlier years. I arched a brow as I snuck up behind him, looking around him to see what page he'd suddenly stopped on. I bit my lip when I saw the picture. "We'd just gotten the news that she wasn't going to reject the kidneys." I said, he jumped a bit and though he tried to cover it, we both knew that I'd caught him off guard.

"Who was she?"

I took the album from him, looking at the picture of my family. My triplet older brothers were at the foot of the bed on the floor, the three of them each making their own unique goofy face as the nurse snapped the picture. Anna sat on the end of the bed, smiling at the camera lovingly. My dad had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, while I sat in the bed next to her. "My mother."

"Your mother had a kidney condition?"

"My mother had Glomerulonephritis …"

"Which was caused by a case of Lupus that was diagnosed almost too late … right?" I smiled at him.

"It was Lupus at least once." I answered.

"How old were you?"

"I was just about to graduate high school. I had, had it in my head to become a professional artist. Play my guitar, write and sing my own music. Then my mom got sick and I realized that I didn't want anyone else to go through that kind of pain and heartache." I shook my head and closed the album. "Looks like you at least had it partly right, something did happen to make me want to be a doctor." He nodded and grunted before tilting his head towards the album that I had placed back on the shelf.

"Is she … did she ..." He tripped over himself.

"Is she still alive?" I asked with a smile. "My mother is alive and well living in Wisconsin with my father." I answered back proudly.

"How does your family feel about you becoming a doctor?" He asked, surprising me not with his curiosity into my past, but his bluntness at going about it.

I frowned as I tried to think of how to answer that question. My parents had always been supportive of my dream to make it with my music. They'd always made sure that I realized that I was loved, no matter what I chose to do with my life. "They were excited but a little … they wanted to be sure that it was what I wanted."

"They didn't jump on the thought of having a doctor in the family?" He asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"We already had a doctor in the family. My grandmother was one of the first female doctors in Wisconsin. No, they just wanted to be sure that it was what I wanted. I hadn't been like other kids, changing my mind every time I turned around about what I wanted to be when I'd grown up. I'd always been set on being a professional song writer." I smiled. "Then when my mom got sick, I started looking through medical books and I fell in love. So it wasn't only the need to make people feel better, but it was how while a few things were absolute about the body there were things that no one could be sure of. I liked the mystery of it all." I paused and looked at him. "Why'd you become a doctor?"

(Greg's POV)

I stood for a moment trying to figure out if there was a right way to say this. "The simplest answer is that after spending so much of my time running around the world as an army brat, I wanted to be stationary and away from my father." She frowned and for a moment I thought I'd said the wrong thing.

"When you said your father was a lot like me …" she bit her lip and I realized that once again, though this time without meaning too, I'd hurt her.

"I don't think that you'd ever hurt your children the way he did me, Cameron." I answered, feeling both proud and disgusted when I answered her unspoken question correctly.

"Well this is getting … heavy." She said with a laugh that we could both tell was a bit forced. "I was thinking of making some pasta for lunch …" I smirked at her, feigning shock.

"You can cook!" There wasn't a person in the hospital that didn't know the only homemade baskets of goodies you could eat were the ones made by Allison and Wilson. She simply shook her head and went into the kitchen leaving me once again with her personal items.

It had taken just about everything in me not to go peak on her in the bathroom, during her shower. The idea of her naked and wet … Oh I really didn't need to think about that again. I followed her into the kitchen, watching her silently as she started bustling around getting what she needed for her planned lunch.

I'm not sure why I found it so amazing that she worked with such ease and efficiency. Her every step was graceful and purposeful. I have to admit, even if it made me seem like a prick, this is where she belonged. Did he mother teach how to cook? And no I didn't mean that she belonged in the kitchen barefoot and pregnant, but with me.

Yup I thought it, and I admit it. She belonged … belongs with me … did that make me a prick?

"Uh huh." My jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked, shocked at her answer. Why wasn't she throwing things at me? Why wasn't she cursing me out? Why hadn't I realized that I'd ….

"Yeah … my mother was the one to teach me to cook." … asked her if her mother had taught her how to cook. I shook my head to clear it.

"Is she a professional?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of thoughts better left for a time when a French knife wasn't within reach.

"She and my father own a very successful restaurant. Dad's the dessert chef while mom is the one ya go to for main courses." She started chopping up some onions and tomatoes as she waited for the water to boil.

We stood in the kitchen in comfortable silence. It amazed me that the two of us could be so comfortable. Even with my fucking things up. I wanted to do something. I hated not doing anything. Deciding that she could be trusted with another one of my secrets, I went through her fridge and found the makings for a salad.

Quickly I chopped the veggies and cleaned and dried the lettuce. Taking a quick, well somewhat quick, look through her cupboards I found what I needed to make my own special dressing. It wasn't until I saw the steam rising up from the sink that I realized that she was staring at me. "What?" I asked as I put everything in the pot and stirred.

"Since when can you cook?" She asked as she dipped a finger into the dressing, a purr/moan escaping her as the tangy sweet flavor burst on her tongue. "God that's good."

"Not God … Greg, but close … I can understand the confusion. And I've always been able to cook, I just don't like to." She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"House, if you've always been able to cook, then why does James always get stuck doing the cooking and the washing when he ends up having to stay with you." She asked almost accusingly. I didn't really care about her tone of voice, I was stuck on the fact that I was House while the boy wonder was James.

"Greg …" I said a bit forcefully, turning away I smirked as I realized that she'd caught my subtle hint at wanting her to use my first name. "As for cooking … Wilson knows that I can cook. I just don't see the point in cooking when he'll do it when he gets hungry enough."

She shook her head and went back to her pasta, putting the finishing touches on it before grabbing plates and silverware. I brought my salad and dressing over to the table along with her pasta and doctored sauce. "What do you want to drink?" She asked, as she turned and opened the fridge.

"Depends … what ya got?" I asked, sitting down at the table to rub my aching thigh.

"I've got water, apple and orange juice, soda, and beer." She answered, as she pulled out a soda for herself.

"I think I'll take one of those." I said nodding towards the sweating can in her hand.

Grabbing another can she moved to the table and sat down, filling my plate before putting any food on her own. I sat back and smirked at her. "Do you want to cut my food for me too?" Taking a forkful of pasta she smirked.

"It's ziti House. If you can't manage to eat it on your own, we may have a problem." She said placing her fork in her mouth and pulling it out clean. Grabbing my own fork I filled it with pasta, pausing before I opened my mouth to place the steaming food inside.

"Greg. Not House … Greg."

(Allison's POV)

I stared at him. Was he serious? Was this a trick? He smirked at me and I frowned. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with calling you …."

"Greg." He offered as I trailed off. I nodded and it was his turn to frown. "Why? You call Wilson by his first name, why can't you call me by my first name?"

I put my fork down, openly staring at him for a minute. My first response was because I never screamed out his name into a dark room, listening as it echoed off the walls. I quickly realized that perhaps that wasn't a very good reason to him. "Because you're an ex-employer, I don't think it would be …" he interrupted me.

"Ah, but the key word there is EX-EMPLOYER. As in I no longer have the power to send you home with your tail between your legs …" he said slipping his fork into his mouth again.

I blushed. "What if I just don't feel comfortable referring to you by your first name, it's different with James." He leaned back and crossed his arm, dropping his fork on his plate. Well there went the pleasant lunch I was looking forward too.

"How is it different with Jimmy?" He asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

I decided that I wasn't going to waste my own lunch. I could eat and talk at the same time. "Well for one he never took me out on a date and publically humiliated me." I said simply, little to no feeling in my voice. He shook his head and growled.

"Oh that's nice, but that's bullshit and you know it. You may not feel comfortable looking me in the eye after that, but referring to me as Greg has nothing to do with it." He said his voice a quiet hiss that sent a chill up my spine.

I shook my head and put my fork down, maybe lunch really was ruined. Suddenly my stomach was turning and my gut was twisting with unease. "What do you want me to say _Greg?_" I asked, hissing his name. "I didn't have my heart broken by him. Calling you by your first name is something to personal, something that I refuse to do if I'm to keep it in my head that while you'll put up with me …" My voice broke. "You still don't actually like me. That at the end of the day you think I'm an oversized stuffed animal that doesn't love anyone or anything, but simply needs them. That wants everyone and everything around her to be broken and dying or I can't be happy."

I don't remember leaving the table. I don't remember closing my bedroom door, or even making my way across my apartment to my bedroom. I remember the feeling that I had to get out, get away, as understanding dawned in his blue, blue gaze.

I bit my lip and covered my face as everything I had just said settled into my still enraged mind. What the hell had I been thinking? How the hell would I explain that little outburst later? Dear God above, how would he use it against me later?

I moaned as I flopped myself down on my bed, inhaling the scent of freshly washed bed clothes. I couldn't bring myself to cry, to many tears had been wasted on this topic. I bit my lip and cursed as I realized that someone was staring at me. Flipping over I glared at him. "What do you …."

(Greg's POV)

I didn't give her any chance to finish what she was about to say, before my lips were on hers. I'd never been very good with feeling words, unless they had something to do with misery and betrayal. But I wanted to be … for her.

I pulled away, leaning my forehead against hers as I tried to find the right words. "I fucked this up. I told you … that's what I do. I fuck things up." I whispered. "I figured that if I trashed it before it was really anything that … neither of us would get hurt." I pulled away and looked her in the eye, feeling my throat swell to the point of suffocating me as I saw tears slip down her cheek.

"What I didn't realize was that … it was something the moment that you stepped into my office for your first interview." I stopped and ran a hand down my face. God I was messing this up worse wasn't I? "Everybody lies, including me. Everybody gets scared, especially me. I saw you, this beautiful, young, intelligent woman filled with love and life. I knew that I would destroy that. I didn't want to be the reason that you started to wither and die, I didn't want to watch that happen to you." I groaned. "So I told you that you didn't love and I saw … I have never wished more to redo a moment in my life. I'm not going to say I'm sorry, I'm not going to get down on my knees and beg you to forgive me. That's just not who I am, besides it's too much of a pain in the ass to get down on my knees and back up." A small smile curved her lips and I felt hope burn inside me.

"It would be funny to watch though." She whispered, almost so softly that I couldn't hear it.

"What I will say is, that if you're willing to give this a try … a real try … so am I. I can't promise that I won't fuck up eventually, like I said fucking up is what I do, but I can promise that I'm gonna try not to."

"Alright." I let go of the breath I'd been holding in. "But I have a few rules." Instantly I was tense again.

"Rules?" She nodded, her eyes looking a bit worried. "Let's hear them before I agree or disagree to anything." Again she nodded her head.

"Well first. I want to keep this just between the two of us. Go ahead and tell Wilson if you want, but I don't want the drama of the hospital starting to pressure either of us." I grunted my agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. Don't need anyone else telling you what a bastard I am." I said with a smirk, which she answered with a small smile.

"Alright, second if you're with me. You're just with me." She bit her lip and I knew that she wasn't sure if I'd agree to that. But Allison Cameron wasn't the type of woman that you two timed on.

"That would go for both of us right?" She laughed and nodded her head. "Well seeing as I'm one of the most jealous men on the planet, I can't agree more." It was a warning and hopefully proof of how serious I was.

"Third. We always tell each other the truth, no matter how ugly or uncomfortable." She bit her lip and looked away, sure that that would be the breaking point. I smirked and nodded.

"Those are all your rules?" She nodded her head silently. "Well good, for a second you were going to say something about no public displays of a affection." She frowned and bit her lip.

"I didn't really think you were that kind of guy." She said almost as white as a sheet.

I laughed and kissed her, simply because I wanted to, simply because I could. "I'm not … not really at least. When we decide that we want everyone to know, they'll know. Until then, I'll make sure to behave myself." I smirked and looked her up and down. "Though it will be real hard for me to."

(Allison's POV)

I walked into the hospital the next morning, unsure if I was blushing from all the stares or what had transpired at my home the night before. Gregory House and I were really dating. It was something that caused my heart to pound and my mind to fog. One of those things that you sit back and look at wondering if it's really real or if you were finally lonely and sad enough that your mind made up this great illusion.

As I stepped off the elevator onto the Diagnostics floor my phone rang in a text message. I pulled out my phone and smiled at the name on the screen of my blackberry. Looking up and around, somewhat paranoid that someone might see I opened the message.

_**Mornin **_

_Yes it is! What are you doing up? _

_**im up in the am i just dont come 2 work ;)**_

_Ahh well that makes perfect sense =)_

_**lol lunch 2day?**_

_Sure at the hospital or out? _

_**U'll C =)**_

I went about my new routine. Cuddy had made me the head of the Immunology department not soon after I'd quit as her double. I still helped her out with some of the paper work and such, but when it came to who could tell Gregory House no … that was all her.

I'd been moved to the office directly besides House's as it had been hope that I would be able to keep an eye on him and even assist with cases at times. We shared the conference room, though my team and I rarely needed it for anything other than coffee and refrigerator use. Though there were a few times where one of my team members or myself had been able to assist on a case.

My morning routine consisted of making coffee, which now was two rather than one pot, and sifting through not only my own mail but House's as well. After going through that, I'd check his email and clear out or answer anything that I didn't think he should really look at, before disappearing into my own office to take care of my mail.

I'd rarely finish with House's paper work and find myself alone in my office. There was always at least one member of my team sitting in my office waiting to find out if the Diagnostic department had a case that they could help with. Today it was more than a little surprised to find that it was Cuddy who was waiting for me in my office.

"Good morning Dr. Cuddy. Is there something I can do for you?" I asked, sure that my confusion was evident on my face.

"Dr. Cameron … I wasn't sure if you were going to be coming in today. I thought that I could get an explanation of yesterday's event from you rather than the gossiping ninny's of the hospital." She said looking a bit concerned.

I bit my lip and frowned with everything that had happened after Chase's little tantrum I had completely forgot about the bruises on my arm and hand. I made my way to my seat, somehow knowing that my legs weren't going to hold me. "I know that it may not be comfortable for you to talk about it, but I have to know what happened." She said gently. I nodded.

I took a deep breath and told her everything that had happened, from the locker room to the hall in front of the nurse's station. It surprised me that all that drama had been laid out on the table in less than 10 minutes. What didn't surprise me was the furious look that Cuddy had on her face when I was finished. "He grabbed you?" She hissed. I nodded and looked anywhere but her eyes. "Is this the first time that he's done anything like that? Has he ever used violence against you before?"

I swallowed and nodded again. "It's why I called off the engagement. He'd been getting more and more unreasonable. Yelling and starting fights about the most ridiculous things, then the night before I called it off he smacked me across the face. It wasn't anything too horrible, but it was enough to wake me up and realize that I couldn't do it."

Cuddy nodded and frowned as she stood and closed my office door. "This is something that should have been brought to my attention awhile ago Allison, not because I'm your boss … but because I'm your friend." She said, her voice holding a kind of concern that caused tears to come to my eyes.

"I'm sorry … I didn't tell anyone. But it's nothing too bad." I added quickly. "He grabbed me, lots of men have grabbed me."

"Ah … but none of them had hit you." Cuddy added, with a stern look. "I'm going to put Dr. Chase on suspended leave, until the board has had time to review everything. But I wouldn't be surprised to find that he is let go on something like this …" I gasped horrified. "Don't even try to come to his defense, from what I've heard he deserves his broken nose and more. He's lucky that House didn't know that he hit you before or he'd be dead!"

"You don't really think that …" I said, though I wasn't so sure I didn't believe it myself.

"I don't think …" She came over and I stood to receive her hug, which surprisingly I was quite grateful for. We both jumped however, when the door to my office swung open and House came barreling.

"GOOD MORNING LADIES!" I jumped and squeaked as Cuddy's hand flew to her chest.

"Dr. House, you are lucky that you are such a damned good doctor. Or I'd have you hanging out the top floor windows by your toes for that." I plopped down in my chair laughing quietly at both Cuddy's livid face and House's gaping one. There was no comeback for something like that and a pleased expression lit Cuddy's face as she left my office.

As her heels clicked farther down the hall, I found myself fighting to breathe. House's face had gone from shocked, to surprised, to slightly annoyed as he began to stare at me. "It's really not that funny." He said crossing his arms and leaning against one of the far walls.

(Greg's POV)

It may not have been that funny, but damn it if she wasn't gorgeous right now. She was one of those strange morning people that I often mocked, but not her. She was a flower that was made to thrive in light, thought I had no doubt in my mind that she wasn't equally gorgeous by moonlight. I smirked to myself that would be something that I'd have to remember to find out.

As she caught her breath I looked around her office. It was like her apartment, warm and comforting but efficient and neat. I had no doubt in my mind that she would look just as perfect in this setting as she had at home in her kitchen. I wondered for a moment what she would look like with a baby, whether she would fit some seamlessly into that role as well as the others.

I paused as I realized what I was thinking about, baby? Was I thinking about Allison having one with another man? No. The feeling of being ready to commit murder was strong enough to tell me that. Then was I planning on starting a family with this woman? We'd just started dating and I was already thinking about kids? I shook my head and concentrated on her once again.

"Really Allison calm down." I said as she finally started to catch her breath.

"Oh bite me. That was hilarious. I don't think I'll ever see you so shocked or Cuddy so thrilled again." She hiccupped as she calmed down.

"I'm going to let that 'bite me' slip, but be fair warned that I will not be so nice in the future." Instantly she sat straighter, her breath catching. "As for what just transpired, I'll get even later. Revenge is a dish best served cold." I answered with a devilish smirk that caused her to shudder.

"Goodness, remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Oh I have better things planned for you when you piss me off." I said with a dark chuckle watching as she paled I shook my head and smiled. "I doubt that you'll manage to piss me off that much Allison."

"Whatever you say Greg, now what are you doing in my office … and in the hospital before noon?" She asked.

"I came to check out the new digs. I realized that I never came over here to stake out my newest hiding place." I answered with a grin, deciding secretly gloat about our first name basis.

"Uh huh … that's all?" She asked turning her attention to the paper work in front of her. I moved farther into the room, not sure if I should be pleased or disappointed with the fact that I could have stripped down to my birthday suit at the moment and she wouldn't have noticed.

As I slipped up beside her, carefully keeping an eye on the hall to be sure that no one was watching I kissed her cheek. Then her lips, softly almost as if we hadn't touched at all. "No … I wanted to say good morning."

"You already said good morning in your text and made plans for lunch."

"Ahh … but I didn't get to give you your good morning kiss." She smiled and nodded.

"True, you can't really do that over text."

"Well I could … but I doubt I'd get the same effect." I said as I stood and began walking out of her office. "You're blushing Dr. Cameron … perhaps you should turn the AC on." I said as she gasped and moved to cover her face. Smiling I turned into my office, growling at the person sitting in my chair.

"Dr. House."

"Chase."

* * *

Cliff hanger! Lol Don't forget to let me know what you think ...

Catch ya later

Darklady26


End file.
